


[日向創中心]《Hinata Hajime》

by graygraygray



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray
Summary: ※2015年6月出版同人誌《Hinata Hajime》網路全文再錄※狛枝中心本《悪夢と楽園》、日狛本《肋骨と心臓》後續
Kudos: 4





	[日向創中心]《Hinata Hajime》

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[日狛]《肋骨と心臓》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755527) by [graygraygray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray). 



**#1**

我的名字叫日向創。

雖然有些突然，接下來我要說的，是一些小故事。

關於自身的事──沒錯，關於我的事，關於日向創的事。不是別人，是我自己的事。

一些細碎又不重要的事，聽過的人往往一笑置之便棄諸腦後，是這種程度的事情。由於這是我自己的故事，所以我不得不說。就像走進不曾來過的酒吧，向臭著一張臉的酒保點了酒，酒酣耳熱後隨意地和鄰座的陌生人搭話，像是聆聽他人事那樣繼續看下去吧。

我現在坐在日本北海岸某間小旅館的雙人房裡，同行的人外出買晚餐去了。來到這裡第四天，我們一次也沒去過二樓的餐廳用餐。我從背包裡拿出筆記本和鋼筆，打開陽台的白色隔門，海風微涼，吹進室內，有鹽的味道。我喜歡海風的味道，能令我感到平靜。我聽著海浪的聲音，將醞釀已久的文字寫下。

只是想要寫出來罷了。

也許早就該做，也許不該現在做，但總有一天要做。「寫下自己的故事」的這一件事，若是幾年前的我，大概完全無法想像吧。甚至直到幾個月前，我都不認為自己辦得到。與懶惰和嫌麻煩不同，我只是在害怕著。害怕面對自己與自己的人生，害怕回顧與瞻望。儘管手指仍止不住顫抖，我鼓起勇氣，握筆寫下這些句子。

等到同伴歸來，我會關起隔門，把筆記本收進書包深處，確認一切都和他離開前毫無二致，再若無其事地去應門。接著，我想，我們會一起吃當地小吃，喝點啤酒，有一句沒一句地閒聊，討論接下來的旅行計畫……盥洗過後各自讀書或聽廣播，讓酒精效力溫馴地經由血管流遍全身，那是互道晚安的訊號。

醒來後，就是我到這個小鎮的第五天了。實在不是特別美的地方，也不是特別醜惡的地方。世界上每個國家都會有十幾個這樣的小鎮，地方不算小，人口不算多，一到夜裡就靜得不得了，剩下狗吠和海浪的聲音。

當我有意識地書寫，便是知道或許有一天這本筆記本會為人所見，那人可能是我的朋友、我的同事或上司云云，往後我大概不會有孩子吧，也沒有家人了。我為自己設想的人際關係，不外乎是朋友、同事、上司與下屬，以及戀人。然而我既不是要寫給朋友、給同事、給上司與下屬，也非要給我的戀人。我是要寫給我自己的。

這是現在的我唯一能做到的事了：試著對自己誠實。倘若我無法對自己誠然以待，總覺得這份自我將不會有一絲保留地被抹殺掉。而我無法允許這樣的情形再度發生。至少在這本日記裡我將毫無保留，將我看見了什麼、如何思考、至今發生過的經歷，都會照實寫下。或許會有記憶的美化之處，也請對此睜一隻眼閉一隻眼了。

寫下這些事並不容易。

首先我要說的是這一件事。

這是最初的一件事，也是最後的一件事；是最平凡的一件事，也是最重要的一件事。

我的名字叫日向創。

**#2**

那麼，到底該從哪裡開始談起才好呢。

事物於我有所謂重要與否的分別。當我使想法訴諸口舌，我選擇先講最重要的事、再講次要的事、接著是第三重要的事……我的世界是如此劃分的。最重要的、次要的，以此堆疊。

最重要以外的事並不代表不重要。當然也存在著對最重要的事情絕口不提的人，我身邊就有一兩個這類型的傢伙。他們不是淨日沉默不語，便是滔滔不絕地說個沒完，共通點則是對於核心隻字不提。我指的是言語的核心，他們的言語中沒有重量，如同懸浮三釐米行走於空中，幾乎感受不到力量。

在他們眼裡，我大概是個坦然到令人發笑的傢伙吧。

我是個會選擇先講最重要的事情的男人。並且，將言語作為重負使用。

**#3**

就從名字開始說起吧。

我的名字「創」，雖然念做「Hajime」，卻不是寫作「初」或「始」，而是「創」。

我在1月1日出生，取自一年之始的意象，父母將我命名為「Hajime」；漢字選做「創」，是希望我能成為一個富有創造力的人。我並不知道自己是否達成了父母的期許，他們早已離開人世，就算我想詢問，他們也再也無法回應我了。

有時我會想：我成為與我的名字相稱的人了嗎？能擔當起這個「創」字嗎？失而復得後，我才逐漸明白了這個名字對我的意義。與他人介紹自己時，我試著用自豪的口吻說出姓名，說：你好，初次見面。我叫日向創。

為了不辜負父母也不辜負自己，不辜負我的名字，我抬頭挺胸，昂首闊步。

這個名字是我珍貴的寶物。

現在已經可以坦率地說出口，這個名字是我珍貴的寶物。

**#4**

今天，天還沒亮我就醒了。

同伴輕淺的鼻息聲和時針走動的聲音在房內迴盪，老是淺眠的傢伙難得睡得如此沉，我不敢吵醒他，摸黑抓起紙筆與外套便走出房間。臨走前留了張紙條，說去散散步就回來，會順便買早餐。

旅館大廳沒有值班人員的身影。作為平日住客很少，又是個鄉下地方的小旅館，拄著拐杖的老闆娘在我們入住當天便告知我們：若大門鎖著，自己到櫃台後方的牆上拿鑰匙，用完了記得放回來即可。

近冬的沿海地區少了陽光照拂，氣溫驟降。我開始後悔沒有披上圍巾，只好到唯一二十四小時營業的自動販賣機買罐熱咖啡暖手。我沒有開封，只等它在我手中緩慢降到周圍的溫度，變成金屬表面該有的溫度。

天空從深紫色轉成偏淺的藍色，一天之中黑夜拉長，白晝縮減，過了夏季大抵是這樣運行。比起東京，北方的季節變化更為明顯且猛烈，我們剛到的那天樹上還有許多葉子，現在則一點也不剩了。樹枝赤裸裸地袒露在冷空氣中，同我瑟瑟發抖。

錶上的時間快接近五點。天色稍稍翻成魚肚白色，仍顯陰沉，我在海岸邊找了一塊乾淨的地方坐下，開始寫日誌，等待日出到來。

獨自一人在凌晨時分偷偷摸摸走到外頭，仰賴街道路燈的依稀光源，小心翼翼，生怕被誰發現。好像這樣做是不應該、甚至是不被允許的。當我閉起雙眼，總有個聲音對我說：事到如今，還想要彌補什麼？

罪惡感貼近筆尖，我仍然沒有停下來。我想：我必須寫。必須寫下去。

我並不想彌補，只是想拾回罷了。將過往的自己撿拾而起，我必須回歸於「我」的型態。這偏偏是最難的。我現在還不能很明確地說明，但我想在這樣的過程中一定會產生什麼改變。

我無法得知我從A點能否順利行進至B點，有可能拐個彎，糊里糊塗地到達C點，甚至是D點，但我若不邁開步伐，將永遠停滯於A點。

現在我就像是站在Z點，也就是終點上，慢慢往回走。

直到陽光把我和建築物照出薄薄的影子，遠方也開始傳來人聲，我才起身向商店走去。想著該買什麼早餐回去，我記得同伴不愛喝瓶裝咖啡，也不喜歡黑咖啡。

**#5**

我似乎沒有餘裕寫太多日常瑣事。擁有的時間既不足以支持我這麼做，也不是我一開始的目的。

我與同伴在三日前離開了上一座小鎮，繼續往北方移動。作為這本日記的伊始，小鎮並非是促使我寫作的動機，它僅作為「場所」的目的性存在，之所以多有著墨，我想，可能是因為我真的很喜歡海風撲面而來，將舊的你洗滌，在新的你身上添加風味的感覺。

海風之於我有很多的象徵意義，在我記憶的一角永遠吹拂著。

我的精神出了一些毛病。本來只有些徵兆，例如失眠和食慾不振，覺得無以為慮，它卻隨年歲日益加重，遲遲不見消弭。我這種體質的人在過去沒有先例，以至於儘管症狀相似，心理醫生也不能斷然認定。我定期去看心理醫生，接受各種檢測治療，他們做出各種推測，提出各種可能性，就像是治療一頭山羊，基本原則相似，但不見得能通用。

在警覺事態開始變得嚴重，就要一發不可收拾時，我聽從醫生的建議離開東京，從工作崗位暫時撤離，得到了為期半年的休假。我和上司聊起這事，他推了推眼鏡，不近人情地批判道：巴斯卡說人是一根蘆葦，原來反之亦然。

我不得不同意他的話。再強大的肉體，也可能被蘆葦般的精神擊倒。

醫生同時建議我可以試著寫日記，寫什麼都好。過去我亦寫過一段時間的日記，在我剛升上中學的時期，當時我認為用文字留下什麼紀錄，是為了不要將重要的事情遺忘，這樣一來日後便可憑藉隻言片語再度回味過往時光。然而當我開始記得所有的事後，卻使我痛苦，因為我無法忘記任何事，更別說是釋懷了。

忘記與釋懷是兩種不同的概念，要我來說，是態度的問題，是人是否對該事件負責的態度。我選擇對它負責。為了減輕精神的壓力，我將它們寫在紙上，就此轉化，使我不必如此耿耿於懷，讓我能開始「釋懷」。

問題的癥結點顯而易見。我從不否認自己一直承受著巨大的壓力，我以為自己可以掌控它，但我失敗了。我做得不夠好。醫生把從接受手術與自希望更生程式脫出的這兩個事件為分水嶺，將我的生命歷程分為三個階段──

「日向創」、「神座出流」，和「日向創」。

**#6**

當我閉上雙眼時，總能看見一面牆。

在牆的另一面，那邊的「我」站在黑暗中，沉默地凝視著這裡的「我」。

要是他們把牆的另一面的人喚作「神座出流」，我則喚作「我」。

是的，那也是「我」。

儘管面目全非，「神座出流」就是「我」。

**#7**

要我用主觀的角度敘述「神座出流」，很難。客觀也很難。

從希望更生程式回到現實世界的瞬間，兩份衝突的記憶匯流，填補起一塊塊空缺。那過程並不溫和，更像是拿一個大東西把空洞粗魯地塞起來，並用利刃削去尖角。自此之後，我常常頭疼。

當年參與計劃的研究員大多死於「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」，僅存一名，垂垂老矣，沒有人知道理當被視為首要目標的他在那種環境下是怎麼倖存下來的。我代表工作單位去探望他，老人跪倒在我腳邊，流著淚向我道歉。對於打開我的頭蓋骨，把裡頭用得亂七八糟而道歉。我望著他，對他的印象只剩下他的眼睛了──包裹密實的帽子與口罩覆蓋住大部分的面孔，手戴上乳膠手套，唯一出現在視線中的，是他從上而下俯瞰我的銳利雙眼。

我後退了一步，到底做不到輕易地原諒他。我也清楚當初的一切背書都經過自己的同意，我沒有資格苛責他，原諒亦是艱鉅。

我被盤問過無數次關於「神座出流」的事情。「日向創」的意識能自這軀殼中復甦，是十足的奇蹟。起初我感覺「神座出流」像個無機質的人造物。偽物。彷彿此歸此，彼歸彼；奪回被「神座出流」給搶走的身體，這是「日向創」的勝利。

慢慢地我發現不管是「日向創」或「神座出流」，要試圖做出任何判斷、區分、辨別，不是將人格一分為二便可一言以蔽之。用如此粗劣的二分法，只會使我的精神分崩離析。

人們對於我到底是「誰」的話題失去熱度後，轉而開始利用「神座出流」的剩餘部分：多方面的才能、智力、知識、洞悉力……從我大腦汲取任何他們所需要的一切，講話不客氣的，甚至對我說：真羨慕你，天知道一醒來就變成天才是什麼感覺？

我告訴他：感覺糟透了。

有段日子裡我一直在抗拒「神座出流」，沮喪的時候，我不禁想：要是他們需要的只是「神座出流」，那「日向創」到底是為何而存在？我短暫地忘記了與過往夥伴訂下的誓約與信念，陷入一片烏黑的泥沼中。裡頭是名為自我嫌惡的淤泥，我浸淫在負面的情緒中，不斷往下沉。然後我才會想起她的手，溫暖、小巧而柔軟的手，她握住我的手，將我拉出沼底，說她需要我。

如今我常常在想那時候的我在想什麼呢。一點點也好，記錄著自己當下真實的感受。我害怕再度對萬物沒有任何感覺。

自從出來旅行後，我感覺到多年來的那堵牆正在崩毀，磚塊質地變得脆弱易碎，接合劑緩緩流出縫隙，我踩著灰塵與細粉，兩端互相接近。

「日向創」是平凡的。正因為不甘於平凡，而試圖變得不再平凡。於是產生了「神座出流」。

最後我回到平凡之中，我想我從來就沒有脫離出那個範疇，進到屬於神的領域：儘管有多少「超高校級的才能」，我終究只是凡人，我們都是凡人。只是在某個領域中比其他人稍微出色一點，受到肯定，獲取響亮的稱號，那些名謂反而侷限了我們的視野，使得我們只能看見那些其實在生命落實中並不重要的東西，而對其他的東西視而不見。

所以我才會把自己都給忘了。

**#8**

躋身於希望象徵的行列曾變成我望眼欲穿的渴望。談論「神座出流」以前，我應該追溯這份欲求的源頭。

小時候的我想要成為「英雄」。

孩提時代我總愛抓著母親，吵著要她給我講些有趣的故事。有些是曲折離奇的童話故事、有些是神祕的民間傳說，故事中的主角每個都心懷正義，克服悲慘的身世及顛沛的遭遇，經歷無數的挑戰與困境，終於打倒邪惡的敵人，得到數之不盡的財富、貌美如花的妻子，高貴的王位或廣袤的領土，然後，「過著幸福快樂的日子」。

我急於知道故事的結局，抓著母親的衣角不斷問：然後呢？然後呢？

母親總是笑著闔上書本，撫摸我的頭髮，細聲說道：然後，桃樂絲利用腳上的銀鞋，道別了得到頭腦的稻草人、獲得心臟的機器人、擁有勇氣的獅子，回到家鄉和她的叔叔嬸嬸團聚啦。

然後呢？

然後啊……該是你上床睡覺的時間了。

我一邊思考著要怎麼樣才能夠成為英雄呢，在母親的催促下蓋好被子，我問：桃樂絲真的存在嗎？

嗯，存在唷。這個世界上有很多很多英雄，他們都在默默保護我們哦。母親說。

我鍥而不捨地追問：真的嗎？我要去哪裡才能找他們啊？

這個嘛……唉呀，話說回來，有一個學校叫作希望之峰學園呢。母親說：他們是「希望的象徵」，也就是英雄哦。等到小創長大了，也要成為英雄對吧！

那天晚上，我記得非常清楚，我夢見了足以撼動整片農田的颶風，桃樂絲和她的狗托托來不及逃出來，在房子就快要被龍捲風捲走時，幾個陌生人用他們的手拉住了桃樂絲的房子，臉上寫著「希望」，我跟著桃樂絲一起走出房子，托托搖著尾巴，他們的身影看起來好高大。

後來我才發現，或許這就是契機也說不定。

為我的瘋狂行為種下因緣的種子，希望之峰學園成為我的憧憬──對我來說它的意義已經超越一所單純的學校，成為了一個特別的存在。要舉例子的話……像是棒球少年憧憬著職業棒球隊、足球少年景仰著國家代表隊那樣吧。

成為「英雄」是我的夢想，在往後使我對於自身現實性的庸俗感到不堪，產生自我嫌惡與強烈自卑感，進而去圖求一份喪心病狂的「改變」。

**#9**

日後和人談及《綠野仙蹤》，對方說：他們對於魔法師力量的盲目信任，讓那些無用之物竟然真的賦予了他們各自想要的東西。

我反駁道：其實他們早就擁有了想要的一切，只是他們不曾注意到而已。

對方又說了：魔術師給予虛妄，因為「相信」而成為實質，不過在這之前，他們「相信自己沒有力量」，才會向外尋求不是嗎？

**#10**

升上高中以前，我一直將成為希望之峰學園的一員做為目標努力著，到底該成為「超高校級」的什麼好呢？我試著從任何一個面向找出我與眾不同的才能，一邊參加大大小小的比賽，卻總離第一名遠得很。我知道必須是從數以千計的競爭者中，讓人一眼就認定「你是優勝！」的人，才有資格被稱為「超高校級」。必須要鶴立雞群、要脫穎而出、要像根尖錐子一樣冒出頭來。

我學過劍道、茶道、花道；打籃球、打棒球、打網球；拉過小提琴、彈過鋼琴、演奏過雙簧管……卻沒有一樣是我做起來得心應手，彷彿我天生就是該做這件事那樣命中注定的事。我沒有「天職」。

蹉跎錯過了一年的入學機會，我進入一間平凡得不能再平凡的高中，和其他的一般高中生比鄰而坐。從那所高中校舍可與希望之峰學園相望，於是我高中生活的每一天，就是坐在教室的課桌椅前，死命地盯著窗戶外頭那屹立於都市中心的學園。明明就近在眼前了，我卻無法得到它。我開始感到焦躁不安，再這樣下去別說什麼「超高校級」了，我一輩子連它的邊也沾不上。

在我努力想破腦袋、尋求各種方法之際，我與同儕之間的交流顯得疏離，中學時的朋友來找我，對我說：你以前給人不是這樣的感覺。

我不置可否。

高中第一個學年再過兩個月要結束、正好是我十六歲生日過後兩週，從希望之峰學園校方釋出了一個公文，這是前所未聞的大消息──他們將要增設預備學科，不同於以往的審核選拔制度，以一般考試的方式入學。我立刻求父母讓我參加預備學科的入學考試，那是我在漩流中唯一能抓住的浮木了。

我不去聽同學們的低聲耳語。對希望之峰學園的憧憬已轉化為執念，無論如何我都想要到那裡去。

終於，當我站在希望之峰學園的校門口，覺得一切都充滿希望。

作為第一屆預備學科的學生，我進入希望之峰學園就讀。

**#11**

我發現一切並非我所想的那樣美好，已經是就讀之後的事了。我們（作為預備學科）繳付昂貴的學費，穿上和本科不同的制服，被限定在一個學區活動而不得逾越，授課內容和教職員更大不相同。這不是希望之峰學園。我不斷地想。我想要的並不是這樣……

我依舊坐在教室裡，愣愣地看著窗外的風景。

「那一天」悄然而至，當下我恍然未知，只把它當作苦悶平庸的三百六十五天中的其中一天。

那一天，我接到通知，學園長要我到他的辦公室報到。我尚未意識到這對於我自身至於人生將會產生何等劇烈的變化。我同往常低著頭，從校園西區快步走到東區的教職員棟，一路上全是陌生的場所與視線。我幾乎要不能呼吸。一心希望能夠變得隱形，他們便看不見我了，讓我得以從這窘境裡逃脫。

他們都是「超高校級」。他們都是「希望的象徵」。我的頭沉得更低了，那我又算是什麼。要是能就這樣沉入地面就好了，我心想，牙齒咬破了嘴唇。

進入教職員棟也遭到多方阻礙，我一再重複：我叫日向創，收到了學園長的命令，要到學園長室去，並拿出信函以示證明，警衛才一臉狐疑地放行。他們大概在想：區區一個預備學科的，來這裡做什麼？

我也不知道為什麼自己會在這裡啊。

站在那扇厚重大門的前方，我深深吸了一口氣，指節蒼白，敲在上頭，聲音悶悶的。門緩慢地敞開，等待著我的正是當時希望之峰學園的學園長──霧切仁。

對方看起來很年輕，實際上也很年輕，那是我第二次近距離看他。第一次是入學前的面試，以他的身分竟然會在預備學科的面試上露面，常理來說是不自然的，然而當時我們都以為自己被校方給重視了顯得沾沾自喜，完全沒有發現其中的玄機，或者說是緣由，或者說是陰謀。

是的，當時我對「預備學科」開設的真正目的一無所知 。

和學園長打過照面，他要我坐下。我聽令行事，心跳跳得好快。他和我話了下家常，諸如上課的狀況還行嗎、對於現在的生活習不習慣爾爾，我苦笑著說出違心之論。接著，學園長從抽屜裡拿出了一份我想破腦袋都不明白它為何會出現在這裡的東西──開學的第一週，校方發的意願調查表。

他鄭重地問我：日向創同學，這是你，本人，親自寫的對吧？

我看著上頭的筆跡和姓名，點頭稱是。

學園長站起身，背對著我，經過一陣令人難熬的沉默，他才緩步走到一旁的資料櫃，拿出一個黑色的資料夾，回到他的辦公桌前。

日向同學，我們希望之峰學園長久以來一直有個計畫。他溫吞地說：──你聽過「神座出流」這個人嗎？

據我所知……他是希望之峰學園的創立者，擁有多領域才能的天才……應該是這樣子。儘管不明白學園長為何突然考我希望之峰學園校史，我照著所知，下意識地回答了問題。他說了「我們」這個詞。

哦，沒想到你竟然知道。學園長露出意外的表情，點了點頭：你說得沒錯。「神座出流」是天才中的天才，人類的希望，他創立希望之峰學園，推崇才能教育、主張因材施教，更重要的是，我校的教育者與研究員都努力不懈想達到的目標……那就是「神座出流計畫」。

「神座出流計畫」？我問。

「神座流計畫」又稱為「希望育成計畫」，宗旨在於由後天培育出十全十美的天才。為了達成這個理想，首先我們建立了一個體系，等到體系運作成熟後，再展開一連串的計畫……

學園長說：──而現在就是這個時機。你在志願調查表上的回答得到評議委員會的青睞，這也是我今天找你來這裡的目的。

……我？

就是你，日向創同學。我們從預備學科的學生中選擇了你。如果是你的話，或許能夠成為推動整個計畫的關鍵也說不定。當然，要不要參與這個計畫，最後的決定權仍握在你的手上……

學園長滔滔不絕地說著，臉上的表情很懇切，我不確定他是不是裝出來的，不過我知道自己已經完全被他方才的話給吸引了。最後他問我：你想成為「超高校級的希望」嗎？

自從那些日子以來，已經睽違多久了？

聞言，我開心地笑了出來。

**#12**

他攤開資料夾，讓我看了一些不涉及重點的文件，語意模稜兩可，但我沒有多想，我什麼也沒有想。如今回想起來，我想無論重複多少次多少耳提面命的警告，當時的我還是會做出同樣的選擇。因為那是當時的我的一切，我把自我作為全部賭注押到牌桌上進行博弈，毫不在乎危機與風險，我一無所懼，認為自己根本沒有東西可以失去。

我笑著在手術切結書簽下自己的名字。

當時我並不知道，此後我的名字將連同其他事物離開我的身邊。我讓手術燈照亮身體，光線刺眼又灼熱，所以我選擇閉上雙眼。我以為這會為我帶來希望，而我錯了。這是最大的誤會，是一場既荒唐又可笑的賭博。

當我再次睜開雙眼，面前已經建好了一座牆。 

**#13**

我失去了一部分的記憶。

用「失去」這個詞似乎不太妥當，因為我從來不曾記得。藉由科技機械所消除的記憶或許還有被取回的可能性，但是從來不記得的事情，任何人都無能為力。就像我不會記得三個禮拜前穿的衣服款式或者路上行人的臉那樣，在簽下手術切結書直到進行手術的那一段時間，我毫無印象。有人說曾經發生過的事情不會忘記，只是想不起來罷了。但我連絲毫也想不起來。或許我覺得它不重要，不足掛齒，無以為慮，索性就沒有把那段時期的事放在心上。

還沒有進入希望之峰學園的我並不是這樣的。儘管過分注意一件事情，我還是能留意身邊的小線索，捕捉到枝微末節的片段。而後我才變得更加不顧一切，到了喪心病狂的程度。

手術並不是一開始就那麼順利。

我後來才知道，「日向創」並不是第一個實驗體。結果而論，成為了第一個成功案例倒是事實。搜查了研究員的手記後我才知道，自真正的神座出流在創立希望之峰學園時，他就有嘗試進行人體實驗，礙於當時科技與醫學技術所限，實驗以失敗告終。人以外，小至白老鼠，大至猩猩的實驗更是不勝枚舉。

神座出流身為一名全知全能的天才，怎麼會想要讓其他人也變得和自己一樣呢？費如此大的心力想要創造出「人造的天才」，究竟是為了什麼？起初我一直無法明白，他到底抱持著怎樣的心態在做這些事呢？如此異想天開，如此荒誕而慘無人道，是什麼支撐他，不惜拋下道德規範也要走上這條道路？

直到更久以後我才體會到，這種情感叫做「孤獨」。

他深知自己與他人的格格不入，無法找到歸屬感與認同，從來沒有人真正懂他，進到他的領域去。唯有孤獨緊緊包裹住他，他試著掙脫。他開始掙扎。他的掙扎成就了這項計畫。

當年，神座出流想創造出的並不是「人工的天才」，而是「同類」才對。

**#14**

隱藏在頭髮底下的傷口有七處。

其中兩條長達十公分，一上一下橫亙後腦勺，是第二次與第五次手術留下來的。

第一次手術就像個腦內整形，不過把形狀弄得像罷了。

為了確保問答與固有常識的健在與使用效能，我在第三次手術才真正失去了自己成長的記憶──研究員最終認為全部分解重新建構才是更好的方案。

第四次手術失敗了。我並沒有死。只是沒有發生變化。

最後一次手術同時開了兩處，兩條對稱的傷疤從太陽穴兩端蜿蜒繞至耳後，像是補充性質一樣的一次手術，研究員們討論過後發現「好像還可以這樣做呢」、「哦，那試試看吧？」般，充滿惡質性的手術。

手術後總有一些後遺症，怎樣的都有。或是凝血機能停止，視力喪失，局部短暫癱瘓，神經失調，痙攣與抽搐，還有其他諸多的大小毛病也是見怪不怪，所幸他們總能找到舒緩的方法。

研究員間互相玩笑時總說：「不是每個打手都能轟出全壘打，別奢望永遠都一次跑回本壘。」另一個人就回道：「噢，王貞治甚麼時候才會加入我們團隊呢？」

第四次手術後痛覺變得遲緩，傷口癒合的速度很慢。末梢神經也顯得遲鈍發麻。每日讀完「老師們」給我的作業後，我通常躺在床上，什麼都不想也不幹，只是看著天花板而已。

看天花板的行為本身也沒有任何意義。

身體像是浸泡了一層蠟油般冰冷，皮膚上斑斑點點都是針孔，皮膚下則潛伏著硬塊，表面烏青。很多時候我必須經過提醒才記得起身活動，免得肌肉組織潰爛。

等到第五次手術時他們便「修正」了這些問題。

那幾年裡我沒事便細細數著這些傷疤，一條又一條，一次又一次，頭髮蓄得有些長了，再次被剃光，那些傷口暴露著，增加數量。我數著，一、二、三、四、五、六七。沒什麼意義，只是認知變化。

再到這幾年，我不喜歡洗頭，不喜歡碰觸到它們，也不想讓人看見這些傷口，我自己理頭髮 ，沒有再去過美髮院。

**#** **15**

──我寫不出來。

一開始信誓旦旦表示會把一切都如實寫下，結果還是辦不到。我不想和任何人提這件事，對我而言太困難了。面對任何指責與追究，我無話可說。

不管出於誰的指使或企圖，面臨怎樣的絕境，我是殺人兇手的這個事實，永遠無法改變。這是我的罪孽。

「遊行」開始了。

我離開希望之峰學園時「遊行」仍持續行進著。

吆喝聲響徹整個校園，一群懷抱相同憧憬的人們集合起來，向上的力量卻凝固了。那時我被帶去了哪裡呢，不太重要了，當我再次回來，另一場更大的事件籠罩全世界。

我趕上了最後一刻。

我看見了事件的終焉與另一個事件的開始。

**#** **16**

我曾經偏離人道。

**#17**

我時常會感到恐懼。

那股恐懼來自虛無，毫無預警地將我吞噬。

**#18**

昨晚我做了一個惡夢。

夢裡只有我一個人站著。

其他人都死了。

農藥流出他們的口中。

侵蝕他們的食道。

穿透他們的腸胃。

他們呻吟著，臉上卻掛著微笑。

說要將一切奉獻給「她」。

奉獻給她。

奉獻給她。

然後大家都倒下了。

只有我一個人站著。

只有我一個人活著。

和那個時候一樣。

剩下我一個人。

大家都死了。

我的雙手沾滿鮮血。

我的鞋子沾滿體液。

我的雙眼充斥死亡。

我無以辯駁。

更無以償還。

一輩子都沒有辦法逃脫這份罪孽。

這份罪惡感將永遠伴隨我。

**#20**

前幾日頭痛犯得厲害，連握筆的力氣也沒有。休息了幾天，同伴說我最近又不愛笑了。

那天早上起來我仔細端詳著鏡子裡的自己，被狠狠嚇著了一把，原來我露出了這樣的表情嗎。我沒有和他提到這本筆記的事情，就是聊聊最近發生在我身上的變化，他說：你看起來把自己逼得很緊，是不是忘了我們出來旅行的用意呢？

視察？我問。

……是治療哦。對方說。

一時之間我真的忘了。

然後對於自己「忘了」的這件事感到吃驚。

我過於投入在書寫過去，而把當下給忽略了。沉浸於負面情緒之中，給對方造成麻煩了吧。同伴給了我一個當頭棒喝，我和他道歉，並且道謝。有些經歷與故事，無論是不是我這樣的人，都永遠不可能忘記。絕對不可以忘記，只要他還是個人的話。

我無法捨棄過去，也無須捨去。我提起筆的時候手指依然會顫抖，恐懼依舊向我撲來。然而閉上雙眼，那面坍方的牆上，細細刻著一個又一個的名字。我們一起站在牆的旁邊，看著粉塵散去，沾在我們的鞋子和褲管上。

**#21**

來談談關於「現在」的事吧。

我和同伴繼續繞著日本群島的海岸線進行旅行。自啟程過了要一個半月的時間，我想親眼目睹如今世界的模樣，至少看過日本現在的樣子，無論美好的或者醜惡的，不再挑剔，盡數收於腦海當中。一開始我真的沒把醫生說的治療放在心上，本來就想做這件事了，「治療」不過是讓我能得到長假的一個理由而已。

我們有的是義務，我必須讓這個世界回歸原貌。

出發的前幾日，我們去了趟塔和市，祭拜多年前在暴動喪命的犧牲者。曾是受到「人類史上最大最惡的絕望事件」影響最小的這座城市，因為那群孩子們策劃的暴動而瀕臨毀滅邊緣。……不應該說「策劃」，是被「使役」。那場暴動中，孩子屬於「執行者」的身分，而真正的「主謀」則另有他人。就像每個無聊的故事擁有相同乏味的結局，對於真相，我們是再清楚也不過了。

但沒有人提起她。我說：這是我第二次來到這裡。

對方低著頭笑說：我是第三次了。

我和對方都已經養成不對任何話語過度追究的習慣了。

有人善於破壞，就有人善於修復，在當年少女的努力之下，城市揮別了那齣慘劇的陰霾，又由於紮實的科技與資金基礎，加上機關的大力支援，復興的速度比其他城市都要快。墓園一改陰森破敗的模樣，翻修成一片廣大而潔淨的土地。很多人們葬在這裡。

自從世界遭逢劇變，而我就任這份工作後，聽聞並目睹了更多的死亡，數量之多，以至於讓人覺得發生在我身上的，不過都是不足掛齒的小事罷了，只是一直以來裝作不知道的真相赤裸裸地坦在面前，逼得你不得不去接受。我們仍在這樣的世界活著，或者說世界本來就是這個模樣，只是我太晚發現了。殺人、搶奪、剝削，戰爭和暴動，饑荒與旱災，它們從來不曾消失過。悲劇也是，只是用不同的形式反覆出現。

然而當我每日醒來，在睜開眼睛前，細數自己的人生。睜開眼睛後，我仍然相信人性中的善良。

**#22**

我們──我和我的戀人──養了一隻貓。

撿到天王星的時候，同居生活剛步上軌道，我從超市買了食材準備回家做晚餐的某個傍晚，在公寓樓下的紙箱裡與它相遇。在我們生存的這個時代，要堂而皇之地向人告誡不可以棄養寵物，又，這是不道德的，諸如此類的訴諸是非常困難的。這是所有事物都被捨棄被破壞被搗毀的時代。就算好不容易渡過最糟糕的時期，卻仍不夠好。

世界正被緩慢地重新建構著。

我蹲下身看那隻貓咪，是只美國短毛貓，帶著虎斑的褐色貓毛全糾結在一塊，又髒，散發出難聞的氣味。比起我，它對我手裡的塑膠袋裝的食物還要更有興趣。它已經虛弱到做不出攻擊姿態，中午過後下了一場不小的雨，紙箱浮爛，窩居箱內的它沒能逃過那陣大雨。我與它互視，那是一雙大而銳利的琥珀色貓眼。我一怔。那黃色的眼睛在瞬間攫獲了我，一股魔力控制了我的思緒，我只想著：不可以放著它不管。

如今想起，那雙黃眼睛恐怕令我懷念起以前的自己。可是那個雨後空氣異常清新的傍晚裡我並沒有想到這一點。我是刻意不讓自己去想。抱起紙箱，直往家裡走去。

戀人進到客廳時我正為貓泡熱牛奶，他的視線從沒有烹煮痕跡的爐火、空空如也的餐桌和茶几上的紙箱滑過，馬上明白了事情經過。

我的戀人是個聰明的傢伙。

是貓嗎？戀人問。

嗯。我在公寓樓下發現的。我沒有停下動作，對他說：歡迎回來。

我回來了。他回答道，把外套用衣架子掛好，折回客廳看望那隻貓。

這種時候要是田中同學也在就好了呢。

也是呢。我拿了牛奶過來，一屁股坐到沙發上。把盛了牛奶的湯匙抵到小貓嘴邊。

戀人見我持續著餵哺動作，用比平常還要乾澀的聲音問道：……要養嗎？

這就要問過你的意見了。我暗中提醒他我們現在的關係，問：你會怕貓？

怕……倒是不會。他停頓了會，苦笑道：只是不擅長罷了。

我又拿了些下酒用的小魚乾餵它，貓咪吃飽喝足後蜷縮在紙箱的角落睡著了。本來想幫它換個較為乾淨的箱子，無奈只要一將它抱起，它就掙扎不已，只好作罷。戀人與我達成了飼養的共識，我想他所謂的不擅長，是指不擅長擁有珍惜的東西吧。由於一些難以解釋的因素，他自小有過許多與摯愛分離的經歷。

要叫它什麼名字才好呢。我喃喃自語道。

──「烏拉諾斯」好嗎？戀人突然道。

「烏拉諾斯」？啊，希臘神話的……

嗯，真不愧是日向同學。烏拉諾斯是天空之神，代表希望與未來喔。

……希望與未來啊。

希望與未來。大地女神蓋亞在太陽從東方升起時曾經許下諾言：要將希望的種子──

──植入每一個在地球出生的生命當中。我不禁接口說道。

就是這樣。戀人笑了開來，拿來第二杯熱可可。烏拉諾斯可真是個好名字吧？

我的戀人是個非常喜歡童話故事、喜歡神話和怪談的人。

由於烏拉諾斯唸起來太過拗口，我們就用以Uranus命名的那顆遙遠的行星──天王星作為新的家族成員的名字。天王星算是溫馴，偶爾會露出它野貓的性格，在屋裡衝來衝去。日子一久，它也和我們培養出感情來。我一回到家就看見天王星窩在玄關等我，我在脫鞋或做飯時，它就繞著我腳邊晃來晃去，不時用尾巴擦過我的小腿肚。

戀人與天王星一開始簡直相敬如賓。有天天王星跑到對方工作中的書桌上，伸出爪子抓住他握著鋼筆的右手，他吃痛停下動作時，天王星又開始溫順地舔起他的手指頭。從那日起，戀人與天王星的關係變得較為親暱。他偶爾還會開玩笑地笑道：我覺得天王星跟你好像啊。

哪裡像？我回問。

有奇怪的喜好的這一點。對方說。

有時我和天王星一起看家，趁著整個家裡只剩下我們兩個人（實際上是一人一貓），我便偷偷地向它道謝。我想，只要天王星健健康康地活著並在我們身邊不停打轉，就算只有一點點，戀人也能夠稍稍得到救贖吧。光是「存在於此」的這件事，只是看著它的身影，就已經是種慶幸了。

所以我和天王星約定過，我們是同一個陣營的，絕對要陪在戀人身邊，再也不會讓他回到空無一人的家。

總歸而言，我與我的戀人養了一隻貓，貓的名字叫做天王星。旅行前我將天王星寄託給朋友照顧，他嚷嚷著好麻煩啊！真是拿你沒辦法啊！喂要買土產回來啊！地將貓籠接下。他一直都是這樣的人。

今天經過了有很多野貓的空地，不禁想起天王星的事情。

好久沒見了，我希望他與我的朋友相處融洽，一切安好。

**#23**

關於我的戀人，我們之間沒有什麼羅曼史，相遇的狀況和「浪漫」二字更差了十萬八千里。在當時誰都無法信任，誰都有可能在下個瞬間背叛自己，無時無刻感到恐懼的環境下，我對對方的觀感很差。我甚至認為我們是兩條完全不同的平行線，倘若如今交會了，也是稍縱即逝，肯定不久後便會再度回到互不干涉的情形。我認為我們永遠無法互相理解。

他有一套自己的信仰，並且相當瘋狂、偏執、不可理喻。他很矛盾，為了達成目的不擇手段，就連自己的性命也能夠置之度外，不斷說著貶低自我的話，卻又對自己有無比的自信。支撐他這麼做的只有理念，其理念卻無法被任何人理解。他曾經說過我們很相似，而我當時不置可否。我認為我們並沒有任何一點相像。

過了很久，經歷很多事情以後，我得知了他的脆弱和孤獨，讓我發現了他隱藏在外表下的另外一面。而當他在我面前卸下心防，悲傷地落淚時，我才有了對方和我也一樣是個有感情的人的實感。我知道這樣講起來很怪。但和他相處時，總會以為自己在與謊言作伴。直到謊言全被拆穿了，感受到屬於真實的部分，我才真正覺得自己認識到了對方是怎麼樣的人。

我不知道他是怎麼發現的──我們兩個實在很相像的這一點。或許表現出來的行為方式不同，但接近根源的本質卻是一樣的。

到底從何時開始這種情感被轉化為愛情的呢？我有些恍惚，但看著對方，總覺得不能放下他不管。我想大概起源於同情，再之後，混雜著太多複雜的因素，也說不清了。能夠被輕易定義的感情，或許就不能被稱之為感情了也說不定。

他對我說：我一直無法真正地喜歡上自己，但我想，我可以試著去喜歡你所喜歡的那個我。

於是我也決定了去相信他所說的話。

我無法想像這些年來要是沒有他陪伴在身邊，我會變成什麼樣子。

直到這條人生旅途的終點，我希望能我們可以走得更遠，倘若在中途便必須分離，我也衷心感謝他所給予我的這些時光，沒有任何一段際遇，我都無法成為現在這個我。如同我喜歡他那樣，和他在一起，我也能再更喜歡自己一點了。

**#24**

我讀書，讀很多書。

「天才」並不等於不需要學習，只是能更有效率地將吸收一項新知的時間壓縮到其他人的數分之一倍罷了。我讀的書有很多種類，幾乎什麼都看，把他們記憶下來，等待用到這份知識的一天到來。前期幾乎是強迫性地逼迫自己看了過多的書，為了不辜負他人加諸在我身上的期望，我花了很多時間閱讀，視力也變差了。

最近我花在讀書上的時間減少了。取而代之，我的視線從紙頁上移開，看起了路邊的風景，一片雲，一棵樹，一朵花，一隻雀鳥，一粒小石子。睡前我和同伴說的話也更多了，我們會聊聊這一天發生的有趣的事，聊到島嶼，聊到東京的夥伴。兩人到旅館的餐廳用餐，邊吃邊聽彼此說話，吃飽飯後就去散步，繞過附近的小徑與道路，再慢慢走回去。

我樂於發現自己的轉變，致電給醫生進行評估後，吃藥的量也減少了。好幾個禮拜前我總找各種理由支開同伴，一個人窩在旅館房間揣抱著筆記本寫滿東西，現在有種就算不寫日記也沒關係了的感覺。真奇妙。壓在肩膀上的重量彷彿也逐漸減輕，我的頭痛不再如此頻繁發作。

同伴也笑著說果然出來這一趟是正確的，明天我們又要離開這座城鎮啟程了。越接近北方，溫度更是嚴寒，鐵軌旁積起皚皚白雪，我們坐在火車包廂拿下手套，吃著上個車站買來的熱食充當午餐。這條鐵路原本是觀光路線的樣子，風強力地打在窗戶上，外頭一片雪花紛飛，路標也被厚重的雪蓋得看不清指標，那天我們在座位上互相捱著肩睡著了。然而在昏昏沉沉中，不知怎麼地，我想起《銀河鐵道之夜》。

**#25**

很久沒寫日記了。

怎麼寫就是不順手，反覆塗蓋了好幾次，還是無法把文字順利地組合起來，表達自己想說的意思。寫東西真難啊。

筆記本還剩下最後幾頁。

我和同伴順利通過至北點，開始往南方走去。

這些年我總是盡自己所有的力氣去做事，攬下很多工作和職責，其實我也變相剝奪了其他人去承擔自我責任的機會吧。第一步必須要自己去承擔，誰也無法與你分享，必須跨出第一步才行。

也不需要什麼都自己獨自承受，踏出第一步後，再與夥伴們一起分享那些負擔吧。

下午我們走到一個海岸邊，看著海水打上岸來，太陽也大，一時興起，便光著腳ㄚ跑到了海水裡。沒多久被海風吹得節節敗退，全身發抖地爬上岸來。果然很多事情不能像年輕時那樣了，還真是不得不服老。

冬天就快要結束了。

我一直認為自己必須為這個世界負責。

出來旅行後，最近我漸漸不那麼想了。

世界會怎樣根本無關痛癢。就像對世界而言，我或他，都是微不足道的存在。

我是自私的。我們都自私的。

神座出流絕不是世界的希望。從開始到結束，他都不曾是。我也不會是。我的世界太狹窄了，只能容納我所承能受的事物，我是個渺小的人。我不會吝惜付出自己所擁有的，也不會急於拒絕他人的給予，我和每個人都一樣平凡，一樣為了明日努力，而我就是我。

在接下來的旅行以及下一段旅程中，我想要告訴任何一位與他萍水相逢，而有緣交談的人們，我會挺起胸膛，坦然而驕傲地告訴他：你好，我叫日向創。  
  



End file.
